


Beaten

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The bad thing about the fact that both you and your boyfriend fought the evil for a living was that sometimes you both came back home defeated and beaten. It wasn’t the worst day, however, because at least you both made it back home.





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pick which one to hurt on this fic so I decided to hurt them both :D

The good thing about sharing the line of work with your significant other was that the other understood the hazards. Bruises and scrapes weren’t uncommon and while there was worry, it was in proportion to the situation.

The bad thing about the fact that both you and your boyfriend fought the evil for a living was that sometimes you both came back home defeated and beaten. It wasn’t the worst day, however, because at least you both made it back home.

Alec groaned as he sat down on the couch. Iratze could only do so much after you had been dropped from the roof of a two-story building. There were no visible injuries but his whole body throbbed in pain.

Magnus wasn’t much better. He looked so tired Alec wasn’t sure if he would be able to get back up from the couch before he’d taken a short nap first. He was depleted of magic and there was a cut on his temple, dried blood running down his neck until it disappeared under his torn shirt.

“We should shower,” Alec said.

“We should,” Magnus agreed but neither made a move to actually get up. 

“In five minutes?” Alec suggested. He knew they really did need to shower so that they could go to bed and rest, but at the moment the trip to the bathroom seemed impossible. 

“In five minutes,” Magnus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the mental image of Malec sitting on a couch and passing a bag of frozen peas


End file.
